


Scene from a Weekend of Happiness

by alynwa



Series: April and Illya [11]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	Scene from a Weekend of Happiness

_Mid – morning Sunday…_

“Uummph, good morning, Darling.” April rolled onto her back and stretched like a cat before leaning over to plant a kiss on the cheek of the man beside her. “How did you sleep?”

“Very well,” Illya replied as he opened his eyes and looked around. “Your bedroom is so feminine.”

“As am I, Darling. Be right back.” She started to slide out from beneath the covers, but was stopped by a large hand at her waist.

“I was hoping for a repeat performance this morning,” the Russian said in the voice April thought of as his husky, guttural one.

“And you shall have it, but unlike the movies where women wake up perfectly coiffed with apparently fresh breath and empty bladders, I need to visit the bathroom. I’ll be back quickly.” She smiled as the hand slid to her bum and patted it before gently pushing her on her way. _I’m almost afraid to be this happy, but I am._

Illya started to watch her go, but shifted his eyes away to work on bringing his anatomy back under control so that he could head into the bathroom after her. They had gotten together after work and gone to a late movie at the Angelika and then went back to the Village to listen to live music. When he had whistled for a cab for her with the intention of walking home to his place, she had pulled him in alongside her. _Who am I to argue with her?_ He smiled as he recalled their lovemaking from the night before. _I have not been this happy in a very long time, if ever._ He bounded up when April came out of the bathroom. “My turn,” he said as he hugged her and spun her around so she was in front of the bed and he the bathroom. “I shall return.”

When he had completed his ablutions and opened the bathroom door, he saw that there was a silver tray on the foot of the bed that held bowls of strawberries, kiwis and croissants. A mug of coffee sat on each nightstand. “April, this is very nice. Thank you.”

She sat on the bed and patted it for him to sit. “It was nothing, Darling, the least I could do.”

They drank their coffee and ate their breakfast quietly, each lost in his and her own thoughts. When they finished, they lifted the covers and settled back into bed. They put their arms around each other and before they lost themselves in each other again the Russian whispered, “This is what happiness means to me.”

“I know that’s the truth.”


End file.
